A Time Fate
by Squeaker-Dee
Summary: In the future, things weren’t too brilliant for any of them, so why not go back to the past to try again? Join Ed, Al and their friends as they try to build themselves a new life without being taken back to their old one by a corrupt military. AU.


It's about bloody time I started wirting this.

Yes, here it is (finally), the beginning of the re-newed version of "A Mirror Fate", "A Time Fate". Here's the prologue for you all and I'll be working on the first chapter ASAP as I've now got a fair amount of spare time as it is the summer holidays yay! And I no longer have P.E coursework to do, yay again!

OK, before I begin I just want to shout out a great big thank-you to those of you who read my last story and also a thank-you to my bestest, best friend Beth, who has helped me out a lot when coming up with ideas for this story and for helping me develop the characters and for introducing me to some music that is inspiring me to write this. Thank-you!

Now then, I think I can say it's safe for me to begin the disclaimers, I don't think I have much else to say...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything FMA related, I do own any mentioned OCs and story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Prologue

"So, today's the day, huh?" He whispered under the influence of the silence between them.

There was a brisk wind that day, which carried up the dry leaves off the ground. The brown, crisp leaves soared through the air, occasionally draping themselves around thin locks of hair or onto the fabric of the layers of clothing. Trees that surrounded the area were almost bare, preparing for the winter months ahead. The boy on the bench shivered, pulling his coat in and sheltering in as much heat as possible. He knew this winter was going to be a bitingly cold one.

"Yeah, it is" She replied after a lengthy amount of time. The boy glanced up at her for a moment before settling his eyes back onto the barren railway.

The train station was quiet today, the only ones in sight being the two of them and the occasional conductor passing by, getting ready for another day of work. The boy watched as more brittle leaves danced across the smooth floor in the wind, bouncing up off the ground, like a hatchling trying to take flight from the nest. His golden eyes lifted, landing up on the white sky above. The clouds were all bunched together, creating a chalk blanket above them. With the cold temperatures and a heavy sky, he began to get the feeling that the cold weather would come earlier than expected.

"Do you think the train will take long?" The girl beside him asked a hint of worry visible in her voice. The boy's eyes flickered over to her. Her hands were sat on her lap, fingers trying to fidget with each other behind the pair of mittens she wore.

He smiled. "No... It won't" He breathed and turned back to gaze at the scenery around him.

The quaint station was located in a quiet, little forest and was constantly peaceful even when busy. The naked trees embraced the cosy building and kept it secret to the outside world. Curious wildlife from the woodland would always come up to the place when it wasn't too busy with curiosity, yet whenever one would catch gaze of them, they would scuttle off into the woods. Not only did the warmth of the nature bring tranquillity to this place, but also the silence of it. It was always quiet enough for him to listen to the wind whistle on by or the songs of birds as they made their ways to their nests to feed young. Even when the train was going by, he could always hear those birds singing away – particularly one family of sparrows. He turned his head around, looking up at the roof of the building towards the wooden gutter. That was where their nest was, with the mother, father and three young. And without fail, he would always hear those babies calling for their mother to return with food.

"Hey" The girl whispered, attracting his attention.

He turned his head to her and blinked curiously. "Yeah?"

"How long has it been? It feels as though it's been ages" She muttered, prying her fidgeting hands away from each other and reaching into her coat pocket. A moment later, she pulled out a small watch and began to play with it in her hands.

The boy opened his mouth to answer, only to be interrupted by the sound of heavy, rolling wheels. Not a moment later did they turn their heads to see the train bolting up the tracks gracefully, heading towards the station. The wheels screeched as they abruptly ground to a halt, crunching up the leaves that had nestled on the tracks. After a short pause, the doors of the train slid open and only a few people got up inside to take their leave. He smirked.

"It hasn't been that long at all" He said, rising up from the bench onto his feet. The girl followed suit and grinned as she looked at the train door that stood closest to them.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But, still, it _feels_ like it's been too long" She commented, the perkiness in her voice that he was so used to having returned as they both looked at a small figure lugging a suitcase out the train and finally hopping out of it herself.

The boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it does, but she's come back now" He muttered. He held up his arm and waved to the girl, the grin on his friend's face widening as she raced over to the other girl with her arms wide open. The girl who came off the train laughed as the other girl jumped at her, wrapping her arms around her neck and almost knocking her to the ground at she pulled her into a tight hug. The boy lowered his arm and settled his hand into his pocket as he made his way over to them.

"Welcome back, Elle"

* * *

I must say, I think that this is the shortest prologue I've ever written... I think it is anyway.

Well, here's the starting point, I hope you've enjoyed it - and to those who would have no doubt worked out that Al isn't in this chapter, don't worry, he's here next time!

Please review X.


End file.
